Seria Poślubna Severusa Snape'a
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: ...a może tytuł powinien brzmieć nieco inaczej? Teraz dopiero zaczynają się prawdziwe problemy Severusa, który (nie)stety dał się uwieść Harry'emu... Już się na nim zemścił, więc co teraz? Jak to co? Ślub i życie po nim!
1. Nazwisko

Tytuł: Seria Pośluba Severusa Snape'a (właściwie już Pottera)

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadań: _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a_ oraz_ Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

Obiecane SPSS3. Długo mi to zajęło, jednak... No wreszcie jest. Calutkie napisane, więc teraz tylko pamiętać o wrzucaniu rozdziałów!

* * *

1\. Nazwisko

— NIE BĘDĘ NOSIŁ NAZWISKA POTTERA! — ryknął Severus, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

Harry zachichotał.

— Ale pomyśl, Seviś. Harry Snape. Jak to brzmi! A Severus Potter? O wiele, wiele lepiej!

Snape prychnął. Miał gdzieś to, że właśnie stali przed kapłanem, który zapytał, czyje nazwisko będzie ich wspólnym. Miał gdzieś obserwujących ich ludzi, którzy zaczęli się podśmiewać pod nosem. Miał wszystko gdzieś!

— Nie zgadzam się — wycedził, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Dobra. Będę nosił twoje, ale zero seksu przez dwa miesiące. Ja sobie pójdę do jakiegoś burdelu, w końcu to nie zdrada, a na ciebie założę zaklęcie.

Snape, pokonany — Harry zrobił z niego okropnego zboczeńca na starość! — westchnął.

— Niech ci będzie. Będę… P-Pooo…tteee… Potterem! — wypluł. — Ale dzieci będą nosić nazwisko Potter-Snape! — zastrzegł.

— Planujesz dzieci? — Harry uniósł brew. Wcześniej o tym nie rozmawiali, więc…

— Oczywiście! — prychnął. — W końcu ktoś musi kontynuować moją linię, muszę przekazać moje szlachetne geny!

Harry upadł na ziemię, rechocząc i nie reagując na śmiech zebranych z kapłanem włącznie.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś Malfoyem?

— Ej! — wrzasnął Draco, po czym musiano przerwać ceremonię, aby każdy miał czas się uspokoić.


	2. Surogatka dla gagatka, a Harry

Tytuł: Seria Pośluba Severusa Snape'a (właściwie już Pottera)

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadań: _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a_ oraz_ Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

_Dziękuję Ci, **Yaoisto**, za komentarz. Naprawdę. Cholera, ucieszyłam się jak dziecko. Cieszy mnie, że piszę coraz lepiej - praktyka czyni mistrza - i mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę twoich oczekiwań co do dalszej części historii._

_Tymczasem zapraszam na rozdział drugi, gdzie wreszcie Harrusiowi się coś nie udaje. ;)_

* * *

2\. Surogatka dla gagatka, a Harry… Harry szantażuje

Harry spojrzał na swojego małżonka. Kochał go ponad wszystko. Jednak, jak zwykle, Severus znalazł kolejny powód do tego, by pokazać, że w ich związku to on był dominujący.

— Ty urodzisz dzieci.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Dlaczego to JA mam rodzić dzieci, no?! Bo jestem od Ciebie młodszy?!

— TAK! — Severus uśmiechnął się paskudnie. — Zawsze możemy wynająć jakąś czarownicę, która się zgodzi na to…

Harry obruszył się, a Sev to wiedział. Jego małżonek wolałby kolejny raz stanąć oko w oko z Voldemortem i bazyliszkiem, niż dać komukolwiek poza nimi urodzić sobie dzieci. Dla niego to była świętość. Severus wiedział, że marzeniem jego byłego ucznia zawsze była kochająca się rodzina. Chciał mieć trójkę dzieci. No, na początku chciał nawet piątkę, Severus tylko jedno. Dlatego ta trójka była ich porozumieniem. Choć, jak na gust Seva, to i tak za dużo.

— Sevciu?

— Tak? — Uniósł brew. Spodziewał się najgorszego.

— Jeśli nie zgodzisz się urodzić dzieci, zero seksu przez dwa miesiące. — Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością, lecz po chwili mina mu zrzedła.

— Dobrze.

I tak oto Harry miał zostać mamusią uroczych Seviątek.


	3. Test

Tytuł: Seria Pośluba Severusa Snape'a (właściwie już Pottera)

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadań: _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a_ oraz_ Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

_**TOZWN**, oczywiście, że wróciłam! Tak mnie korciło, ale potem była szkoła i w ogóle, zero czasu... No ale! Obiecane, ne? No i proszę. Dzięki za komentarz! 3_

_**Yaoisto**, no raczej nie inaczej. To już jest inny poziom niż SPSS i SPSS2, to już sprawy między małżonkami. Urocze, czyż nie?  
_

**_Oneo_**_, bardzo mi miło. Dlatego zapraszam na kolejny rozdział._

* * *

3\. Test

— Mówię ci, kochanie, że powinieneś to zrobić — naciskał Severus na męża.

Harry prychnął, po czym pokręcił głową.

— Będziesz wiedział — mówił dalej mężczyzna, widząc, że tego głupiego Gryfona będzie ciężko przekonać. — Spróbuj chociaż!

Chłopak zarumienił się wściekle, lecz wciąż uparcie trwał przy swoim i odmawiał. Severus westchnął, po czym przyciągnął go do siebie i cmoknął lekko.

— Harry, proszę — mruknął. Chłopak dalej kręcił głową na „nie". — Będzie łatwiej… Eliksiry ciężko warzyć.

— Seeev, nie zmusisz mnie!

Uniósł brew.

— Niby czemu?

— Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?! Mam wejść do apteki i poprosić o test ciążowy?! Prędzej zmierzę się ze smokiem!


	4. Chwila dla relaksu

Tytuł: Seria Pośluba Severusa Snape'a (właściwie już Pottera)

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadań: _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a_ oraz_ Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

**_Yaoisto_**_, musisz mi wybaczyć, jednak rozdziały od samego początku, już od pierwszej części były krótkie. Takie też pozostaną. Na początku cykl SPSS miał być kilkoma rozdziałami z zawartymi w nich głupotami, bezsensownymi rzeczami. Skończyło się na trylogii. Tyle tylko, że nie mam zamiaru pisać długich rozdziałów, od tego mam Pakt Diabła i inne fanfiction._

**_TOZWN_**_, jak zwykle mam zaciesz, że Ci się podoba. Starszy fani są świetni, chociaż zniszczyłam sobie reputację, nie pisząc nic przez dwa lata. No cóż, skoro mogłam dokonać tego dwa lata temu, dokonam i teraz — fani wrócą._

_A teraz zapraszam na kolejny rozdział._

* * *

4\. Chwila dla relaksu

Niedziela. Dla Severusa oznaczało to, że spędzi cały dzień w kwaterach i nie będzie musiał oglądać przygłupich twarzy uczniów. No, taki przynajmniej był plan.

Podejrzliwy zrobił się w chwili, gdy Harry był dla niego od piętnastu minut przemiły. Aż za bardzo. Nie kłócił się, nie dyskutował, sam proponował, że coś zrobi, poda mu, naszykuje… Coś tu było nie halo. Tylko co?

— Harry, pozwól.

Chłopak przydreptał do męża z przymilnym uśmieszkiem.

— Tak, Sevciu?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie.

— Co się dzieje? Co ukrywasz? — zapytał prosto z mostu, na co chłopak zareagował zdziwieniem.

— Nic. Co ma się dziać? — odparł spokojnie, jednak coś w nim nie pasowało Severusowi. Cholernie nie pasowało. Przecież Harry zwykle był żywiołowy, kłótliwy i ogólnie słyszalny w całym Hogwarcie, a teraz… Nie.

— Harry.

— Tak, Sevciu? — Zamrugał niewinnie.

— _Harry…_

W tym momencie wszystko się wyjaśniło — do jego komnat nagle wpadli przyjaciele Gryfona, śmiejąc się i żartując. Z ust Weasleya padło pytanie, co na obiad. Severus zmrużył oczy.

— _HARRY...!_


	5. Ciężar

Tytuł: Seria Pośluba Severusa Snape'a (właściwie już Pottera)

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Bez bety szybciej.

Ostrzeżenia: Nie będę się powtarzać.

Każda z postaci tu występujących należy do J. K. Rowling. Ten FF nie przynosi mi żadnych korzyści (oprócz radości z pisania).

Jest to sequel do opowiadań: _Seria Przypadków Severusa Snape'a_ oraz_ Seria Planów Severusa Snape'a._ Będzie niekanonicznie, zapewniam, i, mam nadzieję, zabawnie.

* * *

_**TOZWN**, bardzo miło mi to czytać. Naprawdę. Wybacz, że aż tyle to zajęło._

_**Yaoisto**, o to chodzi! Więcej i więcej!_

_**Diabełku**, tatusiu, jak mogłabym nie wiedzieć? No proszę... Masz, czekał już od dawna._

_**Sakuja 3** \- to jest ostatnia, jeśli chodzi o serię SPSS. Ale rozdziałów przed nami kilka._

* * *

5\. Ciężar

Po całym Hogwarcie plotki roznoszą się z prędkością światła — szepnij coś komu w lochach, zaraz wiedzą ci z wież na siódmym piętrze. To trochę straszne, jednak z drugiej piękne, jak szybko można się było czegoś dowiedzieć. To właśnie tę właściwość szkoły wykorzystał Severus, by odegrać się na młodym mężu za niedzielną akcję z przyjaciółmi.

Nie minęła godzina, a cały zamek gadał jedynie o tym, że Harry ma zamiar zostać matką zastępczą dla par, które nie mogły sobie pozwolić na dzieci. Jak wiadomo, uczniowie od razu pisali do rodziców. Potem jakoś informacja dotarła do mediów. Czym się to skończyło? Cóż… Harry dostał mnóstwo propozycji zostania mamusią-surogatką. Eufemistycznie mówiąc, raczej się nie ucieszył. To był lekki ciężar psychiczny.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali z Severusem, po czym, wykorzystując okazję do zemsty, krzyknął na cały głos:

— Nie zostanę na razie niczyją mamką! Wystarczy, że mam pięcioraczki w brzuchu!

Nauczyciele szybko podbiegli do Severusa, który postanowił zemdleć na tę informację.

Harry uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.


End file.
